Microcapsule type electrophoresis display technique is a reflective display technique proposed on the basis of the electrophoresis phenomenon of charged particles suspended in a dispersion medium. The core of the microcapsule type electrophoresis technique lies in the microcapsules.
Traditional microcapsules include microcapsules based on gelatin-gum arabic. For such microcapsules, gelatin serves as the polycation, which is coagulated with the gum arabic serving as the polyanion in the aqueous phase and precipitated, followed by being attached to the capsule core droplets to form the capsule walls. However, the microcapsules formed by the traditional method have the following issues.
First, the gum arabic used in such microcapsules is prone to degradation during usage, resulting in poor stability of the capsule walls of the microcapsules, and the separation by the capsule wall is prone to decrease.
Second, the capsule wall of the microcapsules is thin; and the average diameter of the capsule formed is usually about 100 μm, resulting in poor sealability.
Third, the consistency of the process for forming microcapsules by using gum arabic is poor, resulting in unevenly distributed particle sizes of the microcapsules.
Fourth, the gum arabic is very expensive, resulting in high costs for forming the microcapsules.